Digimon: Data Tamers
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: ChaosGallantmon's and DarkDramon's army escape into the Data Squad world to collect more data to increase the numbers. Rika leads a small team of Tamers to capture them all. However they were seperated in the process and Rika must work with DATS in order fight back. Taking place around the Shadow Arc in Digimon Tamers: World Saga.


**Digimon: Data Tamers**

**Episode 1: Beyond the Digital World**

**Notes: You guessed it. I'm writing a crossover series between Tamers and Data Squad/Savers. This series will take place around the Shadow Arc in the World Saga.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Shadow Frontal Base<em>

"Lord ChaosGallantmon, sir. The Digital Dimensional Gate is finally complete after some careful testing it is a complete success.", a Troopmon reports.

"Good, that gate was made from the last of datas we have in stock, since the Tamers have continuously destroy our supply fleet. We need more datas in order to create more Digimons and the perfect way to do that is to go to a different world far beyond ours and the Digital World.", ChaosGallantmon said standing from his throne. "Alert our entire forces to rally to this location, we'll depart once everyone is present."

"Yes, sir!", Troopmon salutes and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in the Pacific Ocean...<em>

_"_**Justice Kick**", Justimon throws a powerful straight towards a Zeppelinmon destroying the engine sending it crashing to the water.

A squad of Blademon with their swords ready charge towards Craniamon. Craniamon splits his duo spear into two swords and easily cuts down the Blademon's forcing them all to return to their Tamer's D-Cells.

Craniamon looks around and sees a large number of Troopmons pointing their rifles towards him.

"**Mega Barrage!**", MegaGargomon fires a volley towards the Troopmons easily gunning them all down. "You new recruits are 100 years too early to pick a fight with us! **Gargo Missile!**", MegaGargomon fires two large missiles towards a Fortressmon in the air. The missiles explode forcing the Fortressmon to return to the pilot's D-Cell resulting the entire crew to fall into the ocean.

"**Howling Sonic!**", SaberLeomon performs a large roar creating a large shockwave causing all the Pteramon to fly out of control and collide with each other.

"**Mach Stinger Victory!**", TigerVespamon throws his swords as if they were spears towards Sakuyamon.

"**Crystal Sphere!**", Sakuyamon summons a barrier easily blocking the two blades.

"In this case! **Dark Spore Card!**", A black card appears in front of TigerVespamon. The bee digimon grabs the card and a dark aura surrounds him. His body suddenly bulks up, but then return to normal. The Mega's eyes slowly turns black. TigerVespamon grabs his swords and strikes the barrier easily destorying, forcing Sakuyamon to block attack with her staff. "You can't beat me in this state."

"True, but I never intended to defeat you. Take a look at your fleet.", Sakuyamon said with a smirk. TigerVespamon turns and finds his fleet in ruin.

"Damn you, Tamers. This is not over!", the bee digimon shouts in anger as he flies back to the remains with the fleet to do some rescue effort.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the Dark Shadow Frontal Base Hanger...<em>

TigerVespamon puts down a large stack of crates and reverts back to Tamer and Digimon. A man dressed in a uniform resembling a 1900s british officer uniform with a Digital Hazard on the center with a blue cape draped on his shoulders walks to the two.

"Report!", the figure orders.

"Sir, I'm afraid to say the supply fleet have been annihilated by the Tamers. All I could do was rescue the crew and salvage what we have left. As you can see this is all we have.", Jason reports pointing to the crates.

The man walks to the crates and opens it up revealing the everyone one of them are full of Dark Spore Cards.

"So long as you manage to bring these, the supply of datas are worth the loss.", the man said taking at least ten of the card. "I want all of our best troops to be supplied with these cards understood."

"Yes, sir!", the men and digimon replies.

"Also bring those along too.", the man said as he leaving. The order he gave them shocked then entire troops.

"Them? You don't he means...", a Troopmon said in fear.

"...Bringing those along. The new weapons that Analogman built. I heard rumors their power is between a Mega and a Bio-Merged Mega.", a tamer said in fear.

"Looks like the Fleet Admiral is serious with this mission.", another Troopmon said.

* * *

><p><em>Hypnos HQ...<em>

The Tamers were having a meeting with Yamaki and his Patamon.

"I find it strange. For a supply fleet the ones guarding it are rank amateurs and they only have one officer among them.", Rika said with concern.

"Rika's right, considering the fact we stopped their supply lines I would have expected them to increase their security.", Henry explains.

"That is troubling. It's as if they don't care anymore and that they have found an alternative way to get data to make more of their newly created digimons.", Yamaki said in concern.

"One thing for sure is that they can no longer risk going to the Digital World in the open besides their major facilities as they have become public enemy number one there. In other words they can't get any data there without being noticed.", Riley said petting her Gatomon.

"And thanks to Destromon the government have banned the usage of Digimon to be treated as weapon and to be treated as equals and partners preventing a war.", Henry said. "If this keeps up Dark Shadow will eventually crumble for sure."

"But there's something that concerns me. I overheard on of the Troopmon saying something about a Dimensional Gate. Do you think that has something to do with the lack of security?", Kazu asks. Everyone froze on that sentence and then suddenly...

"What?!", the tamers all scream out is shock.

"Are you serious? They have a gate that can take you to a different dimension.", Kenta screams in shock.

"Then that explains it! That's why the sudden decrease of security! If they can get datas from a digital world in a different dimension from their home base then there's not need for them to get supplies from the supply fleet.", Ryo shouts.

"And to make matters worse, there's a good chance they'll recruit some people to join their forces increasing the number of officers they currently have.", Henry said calming down. Yamaki pounds his to the table.

"If that is the case we must stop them at any cost. The inhabitants of that other world should not get involve in this. We'll launch an attack towards the Dark Shadow's base and destroy that gate before they get to use it.", Yamaki announce. "And if by any chance we fail to stop them from entering Rika, Henry, Kai, Alice, Ryo, and Kazu will chase after them and bring them back."

"Right!", the Tamers reply.

* * *

><p><em>Dark Shadow Frontal Base...<em>

ChaosGallantmon stands in front of the Dimensional Gateway. Behind him is an army of 100,000; half are digimons and half are tamers all of them saluting. Next to him are the officers all hidden in cloak. Before the dark knight could enter the portal the building began to shake. "They're here already?!", ChaosGallantmon cursed in frustration. "All remaining troops guard the gate. Once we are all through destroy the gate and set this place to self-destruct."

_Outside the base..._

Military personnel draws out their D-Cells and summons their Digimon partners. Mainly Pteramons, Tankmon, Cannondramons, and Armormons. Yamaki as ClavisAngemon was leading the force.

"Keep on firing. Their defenses will be too busy dealing with us our infiltration team will be able to secretly enter the base. Keep the pressure on.", ClavisAngemon orders as an Aquilamon attack him. The angel dodges the strike and slams his key blade to the bird's head knocking it out.

Beelzemon and BeelStarrmon both in their Blast mode ready their main gun. "Ready, sis?" "Ready, bro?" "**Corona Destroyer!**", the two fire their most powerful attack towards the fortress gates and easily destroys it.

"The gates are open! Charge! Take the fortress!", Kenta as Aegisdramon orders as he leads a team of Armormons through the gate.

Jeri as SaberLeomon jumps over the walls and knocks down Blimpmon before it takes off.

"**Pyramid Power!**", Alice as Anubismon summons a pyramid of light and traps the enemy tamers and digimons inside.

A Machinedramon towers over Anubismon and was about to crush her until...

"Dark Blast!", Minami as AncientSphinxmon fires a power blast sending the Machinedramon crashing to the wall knocking it unconscious.

Just then a fast flying object passed thought the battlefield and into the fortress. ClavisAngemon took notice of it. "Wasn't that DarkDramon's ship? I have a bad feeling about this. Riley get inside and copy the gate's schematics. There's a high chance they're blowing up this place."

_Inside the base..._

Just as the last soldier has enter the portal ChaosGallantmon himself was about to enter, but stops, summons his lance and block an attack from Sakuyamon's staff. Sakuyamon does a back flip and lands on her feet. Behind her are Surfimon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, and Craniamon.

"I admit. You arrived a-lot quicker than I imagined. You Tamers are truly a scary bunch.", ChaosGallantmon said.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from the guy who is impersonating my boyfriend.", Sakuyamon said. "Where are the rest of you men?"

"You're too late. They already enter the portal.", the knight said.

Just then DarkDramon's ship passed right through them and enters the portal, but not before he said. "Thanks for giving me a fun place to go!"

"Damn! I should have seen that coming!", ChaosGallantmon shouts in anger as he jumps into the portal, but not throwing an explosive to a pile of oil barrels. "I'm not letting you get in my way."

"Come on we have to follow them!", Sakuyamon said as she jumps inside the portal.

"Since when is she leader?", Craniamon asks.

"Just do it. This place is going to blow!", MegaGargomon shouts as he pushes Craniamon into the portal with Justimon following. Surfimon and MegaGargomon soon follow as just as they went through the oil barrels explode destroying the gate.

* * *

><p><em>Data Squad Universe (Human World)...<em>

_This takes place in episode 20 where DATS were taking Keenan to his home._

Commander Sampson with Kudamon hurries to the beach.

"Of all times a Mega digimon have to appear, while the rest of the team are away.", Sampson mutters in annoyance. "Are you positive that it's not Merukimon?"

"Definitely, and not only that the strength level is equal to his.", Kudamon answers in concern. "But what concerns me is that how did it get here? Its arrival was different from the others." Kudomon then sees someone lying on the ground bleeding. "Sampson stop, look!"

Sampson stops and sees the bleeding person. He quickly hurries to the person and quickly checks her pulse. He signs in relief learning that she is alive.

"She's alive that's a relief, but still to survive wound like that.", Sampson turns the body and to his shock her wounds are healing rather quickly.

"I don't know how it is possible, but it looks as if the data is healing her as if she is a Digimon.", Kudamon explains. Sampson reaches into the girl's pocket and draws out her wallet. He then sees her ID.

"Rika Nonaka?", Sampson read. He then hears police sirens and knowing that Hashima will probably do something. Sampson quickly picks up the girl and takes her to his car. Sampson then notice the girl subconsciously crying while repeating the name Takato. In her hands is a pair of goggles.

* * *

><p><span>NEXT EPISODE...<span>

Rika: It can't be you're dead.

Sampson: This girl is truly extraordinary. I analyzed her Digi-Vice called the D-Ark. I turn out in her world a human and a digimon merge to become a mega.

Kudamon: She may be more powerful than any of you and it's most likely she's not alone.

Hashima: You will then turn the prisoner over to the digimon known as Gotsumon.

Rika: I won't let you sacrifice that kid's smile for something like that.

Rika punches Hashima to the face sending him crashing to a wall.

Rika: Bio-Merge Activate!

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


End file.
